The Green in the Leaf Village
by OblivionTheScythe
Summary: One day, Dani was minding her own business when BAM! A portal opens right in front of her, dumping her in an unknown place with no way home. Now stuck in another dimension she decides to befriend an annoying orange ninja and a famous pervert. Will she ever get home? Or will she ever want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time ever uploading on fanfiction. Dani in this story will be a bit different from the show and this is because she has grown a bit and been already out into the world and when you're out in the world you get to learn things from people specially curse words. Also, I'm making her a bit more rebellious just to make it more fun. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.**

* * *

"For the hundredth time where in the hell am I?!" The young halfa yelled at the trees.

The day started out completely normal like any other day. Plain and boring so to kill time she went into the Ghost zone using Vlad's portal, hoping for a bit of excitement or to see if she crossed paths with her cousin, Danny. Well she didn't cross paths with her cousin but instead with another portal inside the Ghost zone. It popped up all of sudden in front of her that she had no time to stop. And to top it all off her powers gave out leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn it," She cursed.

Only if she'd seen her cousin instead of that stupid portal. She's been wanting to go see her cousin for sometime now.

She smirked. Only if her cousin could see her now. Stuck in an unknown place, unable to transform, and cursing her head off. He'd probably blow a blood vessel, especially if he'd heard her language, that is if he'd remember her at all.

Sure, the last time she saw him was over a year ago...or maybe that was two years ago? Anyway, she didn't think that he'd forget about her that easy, they are cousins.

"Damn it," she cursed again.

"You know, someone as young as you shouldn't be talking like that," A strangers voice rang out.

With a twist of her body, she faced the stranger and indeed he looked strange. Although the tree shades hid his body well she could still make out the man. Well, maybe only his face.

He was about average regarding his height but what stood out was his long white spiky hair and two shoulder length bangs. Two red lines ran through his eyes and he wore a horned forehead protector with a weird sign on it but weirdest of all he had a lady draped over his shoulders.

He didn't look threatening but life out in the streets taught you differently so Dani still grew tense. "Who in the hell are you?"

Dani tried to look calm but on the inside she was frantic. _Where am I? Who is he? Friend or foe?_ So many questions were being thrown but not many answers.

"Children these days have no respect!" The Sannin yelled.

All he wanted to know is what the small brat was doing in the middle of the forest. To his knowledge the only close town is where he himself just came from and people there didn't dress like that.

He takes a look at the brat again. She's about Naruto's height and has that eerie similar crystal blue eyes, the only difference being her black hair. Naruto- "Damn it, how could I forget," he mumbles.

The reason he was outside in the middle of the forest was because of a genjutsu that was powerful enough to distract him enough to lure him all the way out here. _That damn Itachi. I better get to Naruto and fast._

"See ya later kid," he said to the girl.

_If she found her way into the forest then she can get herself out, it can't be that hard, _the Sennin thought.

Dani had no time to respond because in the next moment he was gone, only white smoke in his place.

She looked around confused, "Where'd he go?"

Never mind that, if he was in a rush that either means there's danger around or he forgot something. Anyway, she is not going to stay and find out.

She closed her eyes in concentration. I NEED TO GO GHOST. I NEED TO GO GHOST. She kept reciting, willing herself to transform. Just as she was about to give up, she managed to transform.

Her regular blue hoodie and shorts were replaced by black spandex that was cut around her midriff. Her hair turned silver and her crystal blue eyes turned radioactive green. Her shoes were replaced by silver boots. There was a diagonal strip of silver that went from her right shoulder towards her belly button. She also has two silver stripes that go from her hips down toward her feet and a black glove and silver glove but best of all she has a very noticeable insignia that defines her heritage.

"Dani Phantom is now on!" The girl exclaimed happy and jumped into the air.

She quickly rose above the trees._ Finally, I'm free to fly._ In no time she spotted a village in the distance. Having nothing else to do she turned invisible and flew toward the village, she didn't want to suprise any of the locals there. Just as soon as was within meters of the entrance a large explosion rang through the town.

_What was that?_

Being curious she flew toward the explosion. _What could have caused it?_

The explosion came from the third floor of a building. She noticed that there was a huge hole in the wall. There was a boy laying down beside two strange figures wearing black robes with red cloud figures. One held a huge sword wrapped in white bandages and looked like a shark. A very ugly shark. Never been a fan of aquatic animals. The other guy had long hair and an expressionless face that was half hidden with very scary eyes. Blood red. And lastly the other was a kid with a very bright orange jumpsuit, it's almost as bad as Danny's dad.

_Yup, this place is made of freaks,_ Dani thought.

The blue guy raised his sword and said, "First of all...Should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm? Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be anymore trouble."

_Crap he's gonna chop the boy into pieces, I gotta stop him,_ Dani thought frantically.

The blond could only look above him in fright as the shark thrusted his big sword. Dani didn't have much time to think so she gathered as much of her energy into a single blast. Just as the ghost ray hit the sword it began to shriek. Dani covered her sensitive ears as the sword thrashed and shrieked.

"What? Samehada!"

Dani looked back toward the blond and saw that he was still staring at the Shark guy. _Really?! I gave him time so that he can move outta there!_

With little patience left Dani became visible and flew toward the blond. She grabbed his arm and started to race down the halls, "Let's go before we become food for the fishface."

The blond stumbled behind her as he tried to keep up, "W-w-what? Who are you?"

"Don't matter! Keep up!" Dani yelled as they went down the stairs.

_Maybe we can blend in with the crowd,_ Dani thought completely forgetting about her intangibility and invisibility.

Naruto soon realized that he forgot about Sasuke. He screeched to a halt bringing the silver haired girl to a stop also.

"What's the big deal?!" Dani said.

"My friend is still back there! I can't leave him!" Naruto yelled.

Dani just groaned.

"You should be more worried about yourself's kiddies."

A shadow fell behind Dani and Naruto. Both of them looked up in fright. Kisame wasted no time in swinging Samehada. _Whatever the kid did earlier to make Samehada react like that will have to answer to me, heh, after I chop off her limbs._

Dani and Naruto shut their eye in fright, waiting for the pain to come. Naruto and Dani flinched when they heard the clash of metal. They opened their eyes and saw a huge orange toad in front of them, blocking Samehada.

_W-what?_ Dani thought confused.

On the other hand Naruto knew exactly who has to come to save them.

"You don't seem to know very much about me... I'm better at getting girls then they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my special."

_I know that voice,_ Dani thought as she looked behind her.

It's the same old man that she met in the forest not too long ago. What is he doing here?

"I, Jiraiya, the toad sage, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles. When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!" Jiraiya yelled.

_Pervert,_ Dani thought.

"OH YEAH? THAT GIRL JUST WINKED AT YA AND YOU WERE SCAMPERING AFTER HER! AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK COOL AND CLASSY! YOU PERVERT SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

_So that explains the woman on his shoulder_, Dani thought a she stared at the Sannin.

Jiraiya kneeled next to Naruto and said, "Hey! Can you not call me that in public? Ungrateful brat, after all I came to save you."

He put the woman down and then looked toward me and smiled as he nudged Naruto, "And who's this? A friend or-"

Dani decided to tune him out. He must not recognize her because she's in Phantom mode now. She's startled out of her thoughts as Jiraiya ruffles her hair, "Thanks for saving Naruto, but from here I'll be taking care of things."

"Hehe, so it's one of the legendary three ninjas, The Great Jiraiya, eh?" Kisame said.

"YOU GUYS KNOW THE REAL IDENTITY OF THE PERVERT SENNIN!" Naruto yelled.

_I'm beginning to wonder how they can even keep a low profile, everybody seems to always be screaming,_ Dani thought.

"Err, not really. I wouldn't call that as a real identity," Jiraiya said.

"Hehe, the story's are true, you are a womanizer. In any case, you already undone the Genjutsu," Kisame said.

"You guys wanted to draw me away from Naruto and to do that you put this woman under a Genjutsu. Not very manly of you," Jiraiya said.

_Draw him away? Why...would...they?_ Naruto started to sweat bullets as he came to a conclusion. They want the Ninetails.

"So you're after Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

Both of them knew was going on but to Dani, she was just confused. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the following. It great to see that some people like this story. Thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto.**

* * *

_Poof._

The large orange toad disappeared leaving behind a puffy white smoke. With the toad gone, Kisame's sword fell down, making a light 'thud'.

Kisame brought his sword up and laid it on his shoulder and gave a toothy grin, showing his razor sharp teeth. Dani felt shivers go down her spine as she gazed at the sharp teeth. _I guess they fit him, might as well have shark teeth when you look like a shark._

"To abduct Naruto was your plan," Jiraiya continued.

_Oh ya, I forgot he was talking,_ Dani thought as she turned her attention towards the old man.

Kisame's grin widened, "To abduct Naruto... those were the orders given to us by the higher Akatsuki members."

Naruto froze at the words, his hand on his belly. _So they are after the fox._

_Akatsuki? What in the hell is that? A gang?_ Dani scratched her head as she thought. This is becoming more trouble to her than ever before. Ghosts she could handle but freaky weird dudes holding big swords she cannot, well not yet anyway.

The atmosphere thickened as Jiraiya and Kisame stared at each other. Both were tense, ready to make a move if the other moved first. Kisame gripped Samehada and felt confident as his sword vibrated in his hands. On the other hand Jiraiya had no idea of how he was gonna protect Naruto and the girl. He was confident enough to know that he can match up to Kisame but he didn't want any bystanders hurt and there's still Kisame's partner to worry about.

_Both of them mentioned this Naruto kid_, Dani thought as she looked toward the blond. They can't be after the other kid because then they wouldn't have bothered to run after us when we tried to escape. But then again we left the other kid with the fishes partner-

Suddenly the atmosphere turned colder more deadly as if the atmosphere could suffocate those in it. Itachi appeared right behind Kisame, silently he assessed everybody in the hallway, stopping shortly at the snow haired girl.

Clearly she wasn't on the plan to begin with but... Itachi narrowed his cold red eyes at her. _Something's off about her._

"You won't have Naruto," Jiraiya stated.

Itachi finally decides to speak, "And why not?"

"Because right now, right here, **YOU TWO WILL DIE BY MY HAND**," Jiraiya said deadly.

_Obviously blood shed is about to happen_, Dani thought grimly. Since she lived in the streets for a few months at a time, she's no stranger to blood shed or gang wars. Witnessing those bloody events always made her insides squirm and right now she wanted to puke.

Of all the things to hate in her life it was fighting to the death. Yeah, she loved to fight, to prove that she was a valuable asset but she never wants to fight to kill. It's pointless and just leads to misery, she has seen what it can do to people especially her friends that she has left behind in her world. She didn't want that to happen here but she also didn't want the blond to get kidnapped, maybe if-

"**DON'T DO IT**."

Everybody turns to where the voice came from.

Far behind Itachi and Kisame was Sasuke Uchiha. He stood leaning heavily on the wall. His injured body trembling from his wounds, the only thing holding him up besides the wall is pure determination of hatred toward his brother. His body is littered with scraped and cuts and his head tilted toward the ground.

"He is MINE," He growled.

_Wow, someone's determined_, Dani thought sarcastically.

"...I have absolutely no interest in you right now," Itachi said emotionless.

Sasuke raised his head as his sharingan started to rotate.

_Those two look very similar_, Dani thought as she looked at their blood red eyes.

Naruto took an unnecessary step when Sasuke yelled, "NARUTO! I TOLD YOU...DON'T! THIS FIGHT IS MINE!"

By the end of his shout he fell down on his knees, panting. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke, his face blank of emotion. Sasuke stood up slowly, relying more on the wall then he was before.

_Revenge...huh..._Jiraiya thought.

The silence in the room was a bit disturbing and Sasuke was soon sick of it, "COME ON!-"

Dani's eyes grew wide with shock. _He... moved so... fast! I didn't even see it!_

Sasuke gasped as Itachi buried his fist in his gut. Sasuke didn't even have a chance to scream because Itachi kept on attacking him. Punching his face, stomach, and chest.

_W-what!?_ Sasuke thought as he curled around his stomach. A fist appeared in his vision and soon his whole jaw blossomed in pain.

Naruto clenched his teeth as he saw his friend, maybe his best friend, getting beaten up. His muscles tense with every blow Itachi delivered. Itachi snapped his knee up, hitting Sasuke in the chin. Itachi continued his assault on Sasuke.

Sasuke gasped for air._ Even now... there's still such a gap between us...!_ Sasuke's vision was starting to go blurry.

"No mercy," Kisame commented.

Naruto's hand clenched at Kisame's words but didn't dare make a move. How can I be so weak! Here I am and...

Itachi let Sasuke fall to the ground. A small pool of blood began to form under Sasuke as he gasp. Slowly Itachi pulled Sasuke back up by his neck. Itachi gripped a little tighter of Sasuke's neck as he forced him to meet his gaze.

Dani had enough of watching someone get hurt. As quick as she could she flipped her body sideways and gathered Ecto-energy at the bottom of her feet. Gathering enough momentum she let her energy launch off her feet and become waves.

Clearly she was aiming at a few feet before the guy so he'd get distracted by the blast but what she didn't expect for was for him to still be in the same spot and still holding onto the boy. To piss her off even more he clearly didn't even gaze at her to see what made the blast or by whom.

Sasuke went limp in Itachi's arm and then he started to scream. "AAAAAAAGHHHH!"

Dani forced back a flinch as she heard the scream on the other hand Naruto couldn't. He'd never heard such a painful scream, not even when they were up against Haku.

"Itachi! I'd advise you against using your eye so many times in a single day..." Kisame said.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!"

Naruto couldn't contain his anger anymore. He lunged at Kisame when Jiraiya yelled, "**GAMAGUCHI SHIBARI**."

He slammed his hands on the ground and slowly everything started to transform. The floors, the walls, everything turned pink and slimy.

"What the hell?!" Dani yelled as she jumped into the air. Deciding its better to be in the air then the floor Dani watched in fascination as the wall starts to absorb Sasuke.

_What the hell is this? Is this inside of someone's stomach?_ Dani thought. She wanted to poke the pink flesh to see if it was real but decided not too, she didn't want to get absorbed by it like it did to Sasuke.

"Too bad Itachi... Kisame. You're trapped... inside my stomach," said Jiraiya.

_Is he serious!_ Dani thought. Shivers went down her spine as she saw the flesh move._ I think I'm gonna be sick! I bet Danny never had to deal with this!_

"Hope you enjoy being food **Iwagama**, you criminals," Jiraiya said as he stood up.

Both of the Akatsuki members narrowed their eyes at Jiraiya who had a smirk on his face.

"Wha... What the hell heck is going on here?!" Naruto yelled as he looked around.

"Naruto! Stay still, this is my jutsu!"

"Kisame! Come!" Itachi said as he turned away to another hallway.

"Shit!" Kisame said as he lifted his feet.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground.

The walls of flesh started to expand forward as the criminal's made their escape. All the while Dani looked at them in mild fascination, now that she got over her queasy stomach. _He made walls... move... at will!? The heck is going on?!_

"The walls are shifting... At this rate we won't-"

Then silence engulfed the room. Jiraiya looked around in frustration and then yelled, "Shit! Why is this happening!"

He ran around the corner to see the wall broken, black flames left behind. "Ahh! They're gone!" Naruto exclaimed right behind Jiraiya.

_The wall of flesh was surely torn apart by him..._ Jiraiya thought as he looked at the black flame.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town Itachi and Kisame ran through the fields at a very fast pace.

"Was the retreat necessary for you!" Kisame said.

He hated to retreat. It was a sign of being a coward. He wouldn't have backed out but then again his partner is the guy who annihilated the Uchiha compound in one night, so he didn't really have a choice but to follow his lead.

"Well we already know where Naruto is located at so there's no need to be hasty. Also my body needs to rest.." Itachi said as he started to pant slightly.

"Yeah your eyes must be draining you of your energy."

"Do you know what that girl threw at me?" Itachi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hehe, I would say some kind of green energy... never seen it before," Kisame said.

"Was it the same thing that touched your sword?"

"Probably."

Itachi huffed.

"Problem?"

"No. We continue as planned. Let's tell the leader of our discovery."

* * *

"What's with the black fire?" Dani asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ahh! Y-y-you're still here?" Naruto asked after his small scream.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dani asked confused.

"That guy, what on earth did he draw out to create this? The black flame were ignited from inside of **Iwagama**, which scorched it's flesh," Jiraiya mumbled slowly as he gazed at the black flame.

He took out a scroll and placed it on the ground near the flames. "**FUUKA HOUIN JUTSU**!" He yelled as he made the hand seals.

Both Dani and Naruto gave a startled yell as the flames were sucked into the scroll. After all of the flames were sealed he tied the scroll with rope.

"All right then! Is everyone okay, after that?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his friend.

The fleshy walls started to deteriorate and Sasuke was soon visible. Naruto ran to him as he gazed sadly towards him. "Sasuke?"

'Thud.'

"What was that-"

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY**!"

A shadow appeared above everyone and before anyone could identify what it was Jiraiya was sent flying.

"...Huh?" Gai said as he looked at who he hit.

After Jiraiya got back up he threw a glare at Gai as he rubbed his cheek, which was bruise. Dani tried to keep silent but she couldn't and burst out laughing followed by Naruto.

Gai looked sheepishly at Jiraiya, "Sorry for the direct attack... I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror. .. and didn't mean it.. haha... The forehead protector didn't give a clear enough picture, and so I hit your face by accident.

_Does that mean he didn't do that on purpose?_ Dani thought as she held back giggles.

Jiraiya threw her a little glare as if he knew what she was thinking but then went back to Gai, "Well that's all right then. Anyway Sasuke need to get medical attention. He seems to have gotten a fractured rib.."

Dani tuned the old man out and looked at the boy they were talking about. _What kind of name is Sasuke?_ She shook her head and inspected him. He had a dazed look on his pale face, his eyes were shadowed by an unknown emotion. He looks as if he were dead...

"PERVERTED SENNIN! Is he gonna be alright!?" Naruto asked as he clenched his fists.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. After a few seconds of silence he said, "He took a tolerable amount of mental damage..."

"Damn it! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as his body started to tremble in rage.

Dani looked sadly at Naruto. She never really had a best friend. Sure she had friends and her cousin which was the closest thing to a best friend she has ever had but nothing like how Naruto had with Sasuke. She can't image what Naruto must be going through.

"Hmm... there's gonna be a change of plans," Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean a change of plans!? I should go after him! What he did to Sasuke was unforgivable! I'm personally gonna take care of those guys... believe it!" Naruto yelled in rage.

"You know if you go after him, he will kill you," Dani said as she floated down next to Naruto.

"Nobody ask you for your opinion! Besides that's my business-"

"She's right Naruto. If you go after them they will kill you. They're on a whole different level," Jiraiya said cutting off Naruto from his rage yell.

"SO WHAT!-"

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE," Jiraiya said with a deadly calm elevated voice.

Naruto was startled at Jiraiya's voice change. He has never heard Jiraiya sound like that in all of their time together.

"You. Are. Weak."

Naruto cast his eyes down and clenched his teeth at the statement. It was... true. He was weak. He couldn't even help himself when they cornered him in his own room. He was saved not only by his best friend but a stranger.

Everybody grew silent at Jiraiya's statement. For Dani she didn't know what to say and the same went for Gai. Sasuke couldn't really say anything so everybody was silent.

"Excuse me Gai, this child's feelings are understandable but... we still must be quickly to take Sasuke back." Jiraiya said.

"Now... Kakashi also has been put under the same Jutsu approximately from the same guy as Sasuke. He stays in bed until his senses return to normal," Gai said.

"What! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled shocked.

Gai continued as if Naruto didn't interrupt, "When students are injured... well, this time I think it's better to have medical specialist ready as this case should continue to happen... don't you think."

"So we have to go search for **that** person..."

_That person.. could it be..._ Gai thought as his eyes widened.

"She is one of the three, like me. She should be able to aid to the ill," Jiraiya continued.

* * *

Outside of the town Gai put Sasuke on his back and turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-Sama please find Tsunade-Sama and bring her back to us."

"Don't worry, we'll find her! Take care of Sasuke -Brows!" Naruto yelled beside Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just sighed at Naruto's loudness. Above both of them was Dani. She had no idea why she followed the guys outside but she didn't have anything else to do so she just gave a small wave at the green spandex guy. Gak returned the wave and smiled widely.

"Well Gai... we'll be leaving Sasuke in your care," Jiraiya said.

Gai nodded and then looked at Naruto, "You've got guts; I like kids like that! So I'm gonna give you this! It made Lee strong so it should do the same to you!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "What is it!"

"THIS!" Gai yelled as he pulled out a green spandex.

"What is that?" Dani asked as she floated a bit higher as she saw the piece of cloth and felt uncomfortable.

Jiraiya and Naruto just stared Gai with blank faces.

"It's the ultimate steamed-line, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made body suit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and of course it is my most beloved piece of ninja must have!" Gai yelled gleefully.

Naruto must have been impressed because he said, "Coool!"

"If you can walk around carrying that, why not carry a mirror instead... sheesh," Jiraiya said.

Dani couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

Gai left after another wave and Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "You're not gonna wear that, right?"

"It fits me, doesn't it?"

"Please don't. Just look at what you're holding in your hands," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah its atrocious," Dani commented.

_Oh ya, I still need to deal with our other problem_, here, Jiraiya thought as he looked at the flying child.


	3. Chapter 3

****I apologize for getting this out late. I hate being late but somehow I'm always late to everything I do. (My friends hate me for that.) Anyway school got literally out of control, it was like a shit bomb blew up and I had to work for every class and had extra work from college, when I'm in freaking high school. (Life isn't fair.) But anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be able to update regularly but I know the chapters will be longer, so that's a good side to this.****

****I give my thanks to ******_**princessbinas**_******, she got me back on track and I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot.****

****Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto. ****

* * *

"So..." Dani said after a little awkwardness.

"So you're dead," Naruto said slowly as he sat across from Dani on a mat. Dani decided to move to a better privacy location, hencing being stuck in a hotel room with an orange ninja and a pervert.

Naruto kept on staring at her as if she'd disappear any given moment and she did want to but she had nowhere else to go in this strange world and she didn't want to meet any other strange shark freaks. In fact she wants to stay awake from any huge body of water for now.

"And you're a ninja," Dani mumbles as she looks at his orange jumpsuit. Strange color for someone who is suppose to be sneaky.

Dani decided to tell them about her little 'secret', not the whole secret but part of it. Dani doesn't think it really matters if she tells them about her hybrid powers because apparently it's common to see weird people, like a certain talking look-alike shark, so a ghost kid shouldn't be that big of a deal. Besides apparently ghosts weren't common here so her being dissected molecule by molecule wasn't gonna happen, since nobody else besides Naruto and Jiraiya is gonna know she is a ghost. Hopefully.

But she still didn't tell them about her 'death' all she told them was she was dead to a freak accident and thankfully they didn't ask for details. Of course they asked for proof so she showed them her invisibility, intangibility, and levitation.

She also didn't mention that she was a clone and that she could change between her human and ghost form, even though Jiraiya already saw her once she doubted he could connect the dots. Besides living out on the streets has kept her on her toes so rarely did she ever change into her human form, she learned to blend in well with the people with her snow white hair and radioactive green eyes. Also Jiraiya has white hair too, even if it's from old age, so if he can blend in with the people so can she.

Dani tried not to laugh at her last thought but she did wonder how old was he.

"Dani? Yoo-hooooo-OW!" Naruto yelled as he massaged his skull.

"Shut up brat," Jiraiya said annoyed as he looked out the window after hitting Naruto on the head. Naruto just glared at him and Dani just saw that Jiraiya was under a lot of pressure so she didn't comment on any of his actions.

"But Jiraiya I still don't understand the whole hybrid thing?" Naruto whined as he still rubbed his head.

Dani sighed. "What I mean when I'm a hybrid is that even though I'm dead I still have my humanity. Other ghost's tend to forget their human counterpart and they go all crazy and blow up stuff type of thing."

Naruto pouted, "You could have said that earlier instead of explaining what a hybrid was." Dani just rolled her eyes.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed. If it's possible to seal the ninetails beast in a living human body then might as well there be a ghost child. Jiraiya had no doubt that there are possibilities of dimensional travel, but to create one, even a small one is complex and difficult to make. It would take years, no decades, to have the knowledge and chakra control to even attempt such a jutsu. He, himself was once interested in the mystical riddle, but he soon realize that it was almost impossible to accomplish so he gave up studying it in favor of studying other favorable things. He giggled at the thought. Oh, what to do 'study' next-OW.

"Ack! What was that for brat!" Jiraiya yelled as he massaged his cheek.

"For being a pervert, I know you were thinking something perverted, your face says it all," Dani said as she sat back down.

She was the one that had thrown him a sandal that she found on the floor, she didn't know who it belonged to but it was a good weapon anyway, and once Naruto told her his 'hobbies' she was prepared to throw something at him when he was thinking something dirty. She had learned to study people's expressions because not all people are trustworthy as they seem to appear especially in huge cities. She had a scar to prove it. So she keeps a watchful eye on people's facial expression because even in the slightest wrinkle of an eye or a twitch of a smile, something, anything could happen.

Jiraiya coughed into his hand as he got back to business. A ghost, more like another annoying brat that has no appreciation for his special talents. "So Dani what is this ghost zone you mentioned about."

"The ghost zone? A reverse side of the human world, well of my 'world', it's where all the ghost live. Its green and has a bunch of doors floating around, also lots of bad ghost inhabit the place that you have to watch out for but the doors that float around really confuse you, they usually lead to different places and times... like that one kid monster." Dani said slowly at the end missing the weird look Naruto threw at her.

Jiraiya nodded at the information. A ghost kid. A ghost dimension. All we need is a ghost dog and there goes the whole package. A story of a little lost girl with her dog trying to find a way home-

"I do not want to end up there! I have a life to live! I got no time for floating doors-OW! Why did you hit me this time!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes and looked at Dani for an explanation.

Dani stiffened a laugh, "Not everyone ends up in the ghost zone, usually those that have a traumatic experience or are attached to a place usually end up in the ghost zone one way or another and the doors... I guess there just there." Dani really never knew why there were random doors floating around, she just got use to dodging them when she flies past them.

"That's a lot of trauma for one 13 year old to go through alone," Jiraiya said. He was certain she had help from either another ghost or human. Someone her age can easily get scared and ask for assistance. But from who is the question.

_Technically I'm a year and a half old_, Dani thought but didn't voice it out.

"I wasn't always alone, I had my cousin to help me," Dani said and winced when she brought Danny into the conversation, so much for avoiding him. Dani didn't want to bring anyone into her own problems especially Danny because she basically made enemies in the last few hours and if they manage to actually somehow get to her world (not that she thinks they will) she will not only put Danny in danger but his friends and family and Danny doesn't deserve that. He has done to many good things for her. It's better to not drag anybody in into her problems.

"Your cousin? Is he a hybrid like you?" Jiraiya asked.

_Damn it, he's already seeing through to my story. _Next thing you know Jiraiya is gonna ask if I'm a real girl and not a clone. Thinking quickly Dani thought of a lie.

"Danny was my cousin when I was alive, so he knows my secret as a ghost," Dani said weakly.

"Oh," Jiraiya said. Jiraiya had caught the pained expression on Dani's face and he knew that it must have brought back bad memories. So he decided to dropped the subject. For now.

Naruto just looked uncomfortable. He never had anyone to call family and he hasn't died yet but he could understand the pain of being different, of being alone. Maybe later on he could ask her how she died, when she trusted him more.

Dani saw that everyone grew awkward and said, "Well even though I died he still helped me so it's all good."

"Do you think your cousin knows you're here?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Dani answered, internally she knew he didn't know. It's been months since she had seen him last, for all he knew she was traveling the world.

* * *

As the day went by and Jiraiya left to do some 'business' Dani and Naruto were left alone in the room. Of course there was an awkward silence but not for long because Naruto couldn't sit still. He decided to poke Dani's arm. For minutes he would just poke Dani's arm and mumble something that sounded like, "It feels alive."

Feeling mischievous Dani phases her entire arm as Naruto came in for another poke.

"GYHAAAAAAA!" Naruto shrieks as his finger goes through her arm.

Dani winces at the loudness of Naruto's voice but can't help but laugh. After of five minutes of intense laughter the room goes silent.

"Scaredy cat," Dani snickered at Naruto's sour face.

Naruto just huffs as he looks away but every so often Dani would catch Naruto looking at his finger.

In Naruto perspective he did not see that coming. It felt weird when his finger went through her arm. It felt all tingly like his finger went through thousands of moving bugs that were vibrating all at the same time. After Naruto was done analyzing his finger he got the courage to ask Dani a very important question. "So Dani what do you plan to do now?"

This time all humor leaves her face. What does she plan to do? Obviously she doesn't have the power or brain cells to open up a dimensional portal, even if that is possible, but she also can't just sit and wait around for another ghost zone portal to open up. She met Clockwork already, and by his knowledge he told her that the portals are random and can cross space and time. _But that weirdo never said they could cross dimensions, _Dani thought. She is seriously gonna have a small chat with him when she gets backs.

"I don't know," Dani said. "Maybe look for another portal."

"But what happens if you can't find one?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Dani got irritated. Who was he to ask her if she can't find one! Of course she'll find one, she has too, even if it took her to the ends of this world! "I will find one! Even if it takes me years to find one I will keep on looking!"

Naruto blinked at the sudden aggressiveness of Dani and her eyes glowing. "I didn't mean that you will not find one, I meant that-"

Dani sighed as she saw Naruto's eyes go wide. "I know what you meant but I have to find a portal, I have too." Dani didn't go on because her head was all smooshed up, it was the beginning of a headache and Dani hated headaches. Thinking about getting home was seriously gonna deprive her of some common sense and brain cells. Hopefully that wouldn't make her too stupid.

After a few moments of silence all that could be heard was the soft door creaking open and closed. Dani saw that Naruto went tense and wide eye but he soon relaxed as he saw Jiraiya walk in with a plastic bag.

He threw her the bag and Dani caught it with one hand. "What's this?" She asked as she opened the bag.

"We have no time to look for clothes for you so that should help you hide your weird uniform from prying eyes. That's all I could do for you."

_Or you have no money because you spent it on 'stuff', _Naruto thought_._

Dani looked at the black cloak in her hands and she stood up. She tied it around her shoulder and looked in the mirror. The cloak was plain black and reached all the way to her feet. It also came with a baggy hoodie that could cover her entire her head. The cloak wasn't restricting and provided a lot of movement, so she obviously liked it.

Dani beamed, "Thanks Jiraiya."

Although the cloak didn't look that expensive it meant a lot to her to have a stranger actually care for her in just a few hours of meeting her (except Danny) it made her feel nice. But soon she will have to leave them. Maybe someday she will see them again.

Suddenly Naruto clapped loudly and jumped up from his seat on the floor so fast it startled Dani so badly that she accidentally went enviable.

After a few minutes of silence Dani flew toward Naruto and slapped him in the head.

"OW-what the hell was that for!?"

"Because you scared me and you deserved it," Dani mumbled as she pouted. She crossed her arms over her chest and became visible once she set her feet on the ground.

"Well, sorry but I had a great idea! Dattebayo!"

"So you're saying that you actually have a brain in there," Dani teased with a smirk.

"I do have a brain!"

Jiraiya just grumbled and said, "What is this idea, Naruto," even though Jiraiya had an idea of what Naruto wanted.

"We can take her back with us to the village!" Naruto yells but not that loudly like before. "Its a great idea, she can't get home so maybe she can stay with us at the village for a while!"

"Aren't I already in a village?" Dani asks quietly and glanced out the window. Yup it definitely looked like a small village to her.

"We are on a mission, Naruto," Jiraiya reminded him.

"It doesn't mean anything! She could help us look for the lady as well! Besides it couldn't hurt for her to tag along." Naruto yells happily. _This is great! I finally made a friend outside of the village all on my own!_Naruto thought as his smile widened.

Jiraiya glances at Dani and sighed, "Well we can't leave you alone since the Akatsuki members already saw you and consider you as a threat...but...I can speak with the village council," Jiraiya said slowly as he thought about it. Although he didn't believe in 'ghosts' this girl has potential and besides if another village found her she could be used as a weapon. No kid deserved that. He will have to be very careful with the council but if he found Tsunade maybe he could strike a proposition.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he jumps up and down.

Jiraiya groaned and glanced back at Dani who looked confused, "Well what do you think?"

Dani just tilted her head and thought for a moment. She was tempted to say no but she did need a place to sleep, besides she didn't know where to start searching so going with these guys couldn't hurt, "If its not to much of a problem."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yells as he continues to jump up and down.

Suddenly Dani remembered something, "Wait! What is a judson, jubo, janga, ju-" "Do you mean jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Dani nods her head. It sounded about right.

"It's this! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Now instead of one Naruto there are two Naruto's. Dani did a double take and looked closely at the two Naruto's. They looked exactly alike, same height, same jumpsuit, and of course the same goofy grin. "This is so confusing," Dani said as she walked up toward the two Naruto's.

Curiously she poked one Naruto and then poked the other one. She frowned, it looked too familiar, this looked a lot like Vlad's duplication technique.

"So a jutsu is a clone?" Dani asked after a few moments of pause.

"No, a jutsu is manipulating a form of energy, ninja call it chakra, a combination of the physical and mental energies. Every living organism has chakra even the smallest of ants and the biggest of trees," Jiraiya said professionally as he stood up to full height.

"Do you think I have it?" Dani asked because well, she is half dead.

Jiraiya grunted, "It can be a possibility, but in order for you to access chakra, if you have any, you need to train both body and your mind. Its hard work and takes months to barely access chakra and years to perform jutsus."

Dani looked up at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smirked, "If your gonna come with us then your gonna have to become a ninja."

Dani's smile turned into a grin, "Are you saying..."

"Are you up to it?"

Dani's green eyes brightened up into radioactive, "BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Dani looked up at Jiraiya dully as she walked behind him, "I thought we were gonna train."

"Come on pervert Sannin, LETS START WITH THE TRAINING!" Naruto yelled after Dani.

Jiraiya grumbled, he does not get paid enough for this, "Don't get fired up either of you, our objective is to find Tsunade, everything else comes second."

"Why are we looking for her?" Dani asks again.

"Because she's gonna be the Hokage," Jiraiya states, Naruto's face going all wrinkly and distasteful. "I'm gonna be Hokage," he mumbles.

Jiraiya just sighs, "A Hokage is sort of the leader of a village, all major villages that have shinobi in it have a leader although they have different titles."

"Oh, so why this woman, if I'm correct, gonna be Hokage? You told me she doesn't want to be part of the village," Dani said.

"Kid, you ask too many questions like the other brat." "Hey!"

Dani rolls her eyes and continues to walk behind them, she would have floated but she didn't want to freak anybody who happens to walk past them, Jiraiya already talk to her about changing outfit once they get back to Konoha, regretfully she agreed but that doesn't mean she will throw them away, besides the cloak hid her outfit really well. They will serve as a reminder of where she wants to end up. In her world, hopefully.

A shiver ran through Dani again. She is gonna be a ninja. A freaking _ninja..._oh god, she could just explode with excitement but she had to act professional so they don't treat her like a kid, not that Jiraiya already doesn't but, haha ninja. She couldn't help but smile hugely. Ninja. She is so gonna kick butt when she gets back to her dimension. Vlad you better watch out because I'm kicking your butt all the way around the world if you mess with me again.

After about an hour of hiking the small group came to a stop and Dani's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. They stopped in front of small town but it was freaking full of people. Of course it didn't hold nearly as many as New York but...damn, there was a lot of people here for such a small town.

"Wow," Dani mumbled as she saw children running freely, adults running after them, teens buying food, people were just literally just talking and having a good time, unlike her world where in Amity Park you lived in fear of ghosts until Danny Phantom comes to save you. Unless you're a fan girl and purposely put yourself in danger (Paulina) just to get attention, Dani already seen lots of it on the news.

"Wooo hooo, this is the first time I've seen something like this!" Naruto yells excitedly.

Dani looks at Naruto in confusion. _Has he ever been to a carnival or something? _

"You've never been to a carnival?" Dani asked.

Naruto looked embarrassed but still answered, "I never really traveled outside of the village."

"Oh. Why?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulder and smiled. "Don't know but I'm here now."

Dani just shrugged her shoulders and smiled along with Naruto. Maybe this will not be too bad.

Suddenly a shiver ran through her and a blue wisp of air rushed out of her mouth. It could only mean one thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved reading your reviews guys! But sadly nobody managed to guess right :( But then again I put someone random that made it difficult to guess which ghost was in the village but all of you had pretty good guesses. But don't worry Danny will eventually show up... eventually and so will others.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/followers. I really appreciate your guys support, it means a lot to me. Sorry I had disappeared for sometime, I sometimes have the worst luck ever, I've been pretty sick the past few weeks so my winter break wasn't the best and top it off I missed a lot of school so I had to catch up which took a lot of time but anyway the show must go on! **

**It took a bit of work to write this chapter because I had to rewrite this chapter about a dozen times, I didn't really like how it was coming out but now I'm satisfied. Also another problem I came to realize is that I didn't want Dani out of character. So it took a bit of work but this chapter got finished. :P Hopefully she stayed a bit in character as I'm not use to basing characters off of shows.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom or Naruto. **

* * *

"Oh, great. Just what I needed," Dani said as she spotted a green tentacle come from inside a store.

People around her started to scream and point at the Ectopus as it turned around and roared. It flailed its arms wildly hitting everything around it. Dani just wanted to facepalm. Out of all the ghosts it had to be that one! Then again it wasn't that bad. It could have been the box ghost. Ugh, a shiver went down her spine just thinking about him.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Naruto yelled as he saw the green slippery beast smash the walls and merchandise.

A random pedestrian tried to throw a punch at the Ectopus but instead he went through it. He landed on his knees and turned around and got a face full of tentacle and was sent flying into the crowed. People screamed out in terror as the Ectopus gave another roar and thrashed. More people tried to make a grab for the dead octopus but the creature turned intangible and flew to another store and began to destroy it as well.

"Someone stop it!" Someone randomly yelled.

"Why can't nobody touch it?!" Another screamed.

"It's a GHOST! It's come to haunt us!" Someone cried out from the crowd.

"Someone protect my sushi shop then!"

"Well, Naruto, that's a big ugly mean ghost," Dani said before shedding her cloak and flying towards the Ectopus.

She snuck up behind the large Ectopus and tapped it on one of its shoulders? Maybe? She didn't really know if the dead octopus had shoulders but she'll just go with that.. She tried not to pay too much attention to how her fingers sunk into its skin. Around her everything seemed to disappear, the noises, the stares, the shouts. Adrenaline spilled through her blood. Dani's eyes seemed to glow with mischief. She knew exactly what to do!

The beast turned around thinking he was about to find another challenger. It let out a mighty roar but turned to a high pitched shriek when he caught sight of who it was.

Dani smirked and put her palms out, "Boo."

The Ectopus gave another shriek and flew out of the shop through the ceiling. Making a big hole in the roof. A very large hole. It could have you know... maybe gone into the roof instead of through but the big green octopus didn't really think about it. It just wanted to stay away from a person that resembled a lot like Danny. But Dani didn't mind, as long as it was afraid of her and it didn't bother nobody else, it could 'live' in fear for all it wanted.

A few seconds of silence came rolling by when she started to laugh. "Bwahahaha! This was gooood. Hahaha! Sooo good. Hahaha! I can't breath. Hahaha! Oh, my gosh. Hahah!" Dani wiped her eyes and couldn't keep the smile off her face. _That was the funniest thing EVER!_

Dani looked behind her and saw a bunch of people looking at her. Well more like staring. Very intensely. Her cheeks started to redden when she decided to turn invisible. As soon as she did people gasped. Dani rolled her eyes at the gasped faces and flew through the hole the Ectopus made.

Once outside she started to look for Jiraiya and Naruto which wasn't that hard because Naruto wore the-kill-me-now getup. As soon as she found them she went through the floor and reappear under her cloak that they didn't pick up. Jerks, they could have at least picked it up! It's not that hard!

"Yo," She said as she chased away her thoughts about her cloak. Naruto jumped a bit at the sudden voice of Dani.

"Don't do that!" He yelled as he turned around raising his fists.

Dani just gave a chuckle. When she looked back at Naruto she saw his eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU-Mufffpppp."

"Naruto! Shut up! There's a reason I'm wearing a cloak, doofus." Dani made a point by squeezing her hand that was around his mouth.

"Yomermahsamsoophf!"

Dani snorted and left go of his face. Then she noticed someone was missing. "We seem to be missing a pervert."

"Oh. YEAH! Jiraiya said he was gonna look for more info since you were taking care of the ghost." Then he pouted, "He also took my froggy."

Dani looked confused, "Your froggy?"

"Its where I kept my money."

"Do you mean a wallet?"

"Beh, whatever. He left me some money so lets go EAT! I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Dani's arm to drag her.

"Whoa, calm down Naruto!" Dani yelled as Naruto zipped around corners with her in tow. It kinda reminded her of a tow truck, with her being the old beat up car at the end.

Naruto just gave her a huge smile and kept on dragging her. Dani returned the smile but couldn't help but think back towards the Ectopus. She wasn't worried about it since is a weak type of ghost but what bothered her was how did it get here? She knew it came from a ghost portal but was it the same one like hers. Random? Or was there a stationary one? She should have followed it!... But it was a good laugh. A very good laugh, she hasn't had them in ages but Dani had no doubt that she will find it again, there's no where to run here. No escape. Too bad she couldn't capture the Ectopus like her cousin did.

Dani clenched one of her hands. She hoped no other ghost came through. The Ectopus was easy to deal with but what if another type of ghost came through? She wasn't as powerful as her cousin in any way shape or form so if someone powerful came through she wasn't sure she could protect the innocent bystanders here.

The people here were weird too and she was pretty sure they could defend themselves but not from a ghost. Today proved that. They didn't have the skill to fight one even a weak one, Dani couldn't imagine if someone like Skulker came through. That would be a mess. Even if it was just a small blob in a big metal suit that happens to carry rockets. A lot of them.

There was also the fact of getting herself home. She knew that if more ghosts came through, she will not be able to leave. Not until all the ghost that came through went back to where they belong. Even herself.

"Here."

Dani snapped out her thoughts as Naruto handed her a tray with small white triangular-shaped food. She looked around her and people were again busy walking the streets, chatting, having fun. Like as if nothing happened. Weird. She suddenly felt good that her cloak hid her hair well, even if they appeared normal she couldn't have someone recognizing her and pointing out that she scared the Ectopus away. Even though it was funny.

"What's this?" Dani asked as she looked back to her food.

"Its good. They are onigiri but I call them rice balls. Lets go sit somewhere," Naruto said as a food vendor gave him a tray similar to hers.

They found a small wide open space and sat by a tree for shade. Dani took one of the rice balls and slowly bit into it. Soon her tray was empty. Dani couldn't help but burp.

"Those were good," Dani said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he let out a burp.

Dani looked toward him and saw his tray was empty like hers. A silent peace fell around them as they both looked towards the crowed.

"They don't seem to be frightened anymore by the sudden attack from earlier." And like always Dani decides to interrupt the peace.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. This is my first time out of my village so maybe the people here want to just forget it. I mean it was strange, I know you're a ghost and so was that... thing... but the people don't. I'm pretty sure they want to get back to their lives like before."

A silent moment passed.

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said."

Naruto fumed, "I'm smart! I've said plenty of smart things in my life!"

Dani rolled her eyes dramatically but she knew the rage was fake.

"I am!"

Dani just stared at him. Naruto stared back. Both of them laughed.

"I never knew ghosts could be so weird looking," Naruto commented.

"Your weird looking."

"What? No I'm not. I look like any other shinobi but a lot better."

"You mean bright orange?"

"You have something against orange?!"

"Just the brightness," Dani said smugly. This was fun, it's been long since she argued with someone.

"Orange is AWESOME!" Naruto yelled as he got up and stomped on the ground.

Dani couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's childness.

Her stomach rumbled and Naruto mimicked hers. "Lets go eat!" Both of them said and laughed.

For the rest of the day both Naruto and Dani went from station to station. Looking at the different types of food, candy, masks. Everything and anything. For the first time Naruto felt more than happy, no hateful villagers, no hateful stares, no hateful name calling or the abuse. He felt normal. For Dani she felt at peace, there was no fear of Vlad or any other ghosts coming to get her or her pelt. Her cousin also seemed to evaporate from her mind as well for the moment. She felt normal. Not a clone but a normal girl.

They barely bought greasy squids on a stick when they both heard a laughter that seemed familiar. Too familiar.

"KYAHAHAA!"

"Is that perverts sennin's voice?" Naruto asked.

Dani frowned, "Seems so."

They both came to stop in front of the tent when they heard it again. "Kyahahaa, what nice young ladies you are!"

"Oh god," Dani said as she covered her eyes.

"Ehhh! PERVERT SENNIN!" Naruto yelled by surprise.

The giggling stopped and then a voice rang out from inside, "OHH... NARUTO! DANI! COME IN!"

"Yeah... no. Are you drunk, you pervert?!" Dani yelled.

"W-What... Noooo... I'M NOT A PERVERT! IM SUPER PERVERT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT!" Dani yelled. _Is this guy serious?!_

Naruto dared to peek in when he went ridged. Dani looked at him and poked him. "Naruto?" He was still as a stone.

Then like an enraged bull, Naruto lunged into the tent. "WHATS THE POINT OF TELLING ME ABOUT SAVING MONEY AND THE TEMPTATIONS OF A SHINOBI IF YOU JUST BREAK THEM ANYWAY!"

Dani started at the spot where Naruto use to be then back at the tent. "Eh? Whoa, those are very strong lungs."

"ANSWER ME!?" Came a loud voice from inside.

"I guess I gotta go in too."

She opened the curtain and stepped through. Jiraiya was seated in the middle with girls showing too much and holding what she thought it might be….. alcohol. She didn't doubt it, she _knew_ it. It's not like Jiraiya is gonna be holding juice or milk and be offering it to people. And her proof was Jiraiya himself. He was flushed and laughing like a maniac while Naruto fumed in front of him. Jiraiya didn't pay attention to him, he seemed to be drunker than a sailor on the weekends. Oh if Danny could see her now. She didn't know who'd he'd kill first. Herself for getting in this mess or Jiraiya for being... well... drunk…. and a pervert.

"IS THAT MY FROGGY!? WHERE'D HIS FAT GO! HE USE TO BE FAT!?"

Dani looked to what Naruto was mentioning and thought back to their earlier conversation. Seems like Jiraiya went looking for more than just information. Perhaps a bottle or two and other things.

Naruto swung his fists around as he started to rant to Jiraiya when one of the squids went flying and smacked into one of the curtains leaving a huge stain.

_**Splat**_.

"Hey look what you did? What are you gonna do about this, you stupid brat!" A guy said as he looked he got up from the corner of the tent and looked at the stain. He must be one the owners.

_Uh oh_. Dani went tense as other men started to glower at Naruto.

Naruto seemed unfazed about the glares since he has received worse when he was younger but he still went tense. He expected a fight.

When Naruto doesn't answer a man ran up to Naruto with his fist up when _**splat. **_The guy took a few steps back and looked at his suit. That seemed to have grow a brand new color on it. There was a larger…. bigger… uglier… disgustinger….. greasier…. stain on him then on the curtain! But from where?!

Dani coughed and smirked when the man looked her way. "You did this?" He snarled in anger.

"Oops, that squid is a heck of a flyer. They seem to have a liking for the theme of white."

"You brat! Do you know how much this suit costs?"

"Not really but umm... cheap?" Naruto said as he looked at the man with a blank stare.

"Maybe it belonged to a hobo or something? You better not have stolen it." Dani said as she made a tsk.

Naruto couldn't stop the foxy grin his mouth formed.

"YOU BRAT! I'll show you what's cheap!" The guy said as he ran towards Dani now, completely forgetting about Naruto.

_Great now, I got his attention. What should I do?_ Dani's mind sped up as it came up with different alternatives and different methods of embarrassment when Jiraiya suddenly appeared right in front of her with a blue... sphere?

He brought the blue sphere towards the guys stomach and as soon as it touched the guy, he flew like a torpedo. "UWWAHHHH!"

Dani grew breathless, "Whoa!"

Naruto was the same way, "Cool!"

The guy smashed into a cart full of balloons. Jiraiya slowly walked outside with a hand full of money and went towards the vendor of the cart, who was knocked out on his butt, "Here's for the broken cart and some balloons."

The vendor looked up at Jiraiya and accepted the money but quietly mumbled, "I didn't mind... much."

Dani and Naruto were still on cloud nine as they gazed at the destruction. To both of them... they liked it. A lot. A little bit too much.

"Naruto! Dani! Lets get going, its time to train," Jiraiya said.

Twin eyes sparkled. One of cerulean blue. Another of radioactive green.

~OoO~

On the outskirts of the small busy village, on a plain field Dani and Naruto faced Jiraiya. The wind ruffled their clothes as well as the grass and near by leafs. A bag full of balloons stood by Jiraiya.

"I can really feel the training tension!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement. He was just buzzing with energy. Everything seemed to vibrate around him.

Dani couldn't keep her grin off her face, "Woooo! I'm pumped!"

Jiraiya tossed a balloon at Naruto. Naruto just looked confused. "Huh? What's this?"

"It's a water balloon," Dani noted.

"I know what it is! But what for!?"

"Naruto, did you pay attention to the jutsu I performed earlier? Like I asked you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup."

"What did you see in the jutsu?"

"Umm... it was spinning very fast."

"What about you Dani?"

"Well I'm no expert on jutsus but it looked like a bunch of energy condensed very tightly?" She didn't mean to make it sound like a question but it came out as one.

"Well both of you are correct. From a normal point of view it would seem that way. The tight condensed chakra is spinning very fast but..."

Jiraiya grabbed another balloon from the bag. The balloon soon started to shake and quiver. _Is it the water inside the balloon spinning?_ Naruto thought as he stared at the balloon.

_**Pop**_.

The balloon exploded.

Both stared blankly. They have no idea what happened but Naruto was starting to puzzle it together.

Jiraiya sensing the confusion decides to explain, "Naruto, you learned to tree climb with your chakra, this made you maintain your mind focused and to keep on the same concentration. I taught you to walk on water, which made you release a fixed amount of chakra continuously. Obviously Dani, you don't know this yet and hopefully I can teach you."

Dani just shrugged.

"So what? I just use my chakra in continuous flow and spin it around," Naruto said slowly as he looked at the balloon.

"Well, to start off, you use the principle of climbing a tree by maintaining a moderate amount of chakra in your hands and also keep in mind to keep releasing chakra continuously."

Dani found a bit more of respect towards Jiraiya by the way he taught, he looked like an awesome teacher except the perverted part of him. Nobody liked that.

"I get it! I get it! Let's begin the training then!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya then looked towards Dani. "I still need to teach you about chakra itself, hopefully you can manifest it to continue your training."

"What if I don't have chakra?"

Jiraiya smiled, "Everything has chakra. Every living cell in everyone's body has chakra. To the tiniest tree to the strongest of foe. It's just having the potential to manipulate it."

"Jiraiya, I'm dead."

"Oh..."

"...?"

"We'll find out. Eventually."

"But if I can't?"

"We'll see when we get there."

Well that was reassuring.

* * *

**~OoO~ Review Time ~OoO~**

**HellBound-Shadow: Thanks a lot. :P Sorry for the long wait tho, I'll try to keep on top of this story. I need to get my butt in gear!**

**Ninuhuju: Sorry, it's not Danny yet, but he'll show up.**

**RandomCitizen: You know what's going on! ;) Naruto will eventually show his little fear of ghosts.**

**princessbinas: Sorry again, but none of them will show up in this chapter and maybe the next, but I'm planning someone special to show up soon. ;) Also, thanks for being a great supporter.**

**avidreaded: Hopefully you liked this chapter although I was a bit late.**

**SParks681: Thanks I'll do my best!**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed. Now my new problem is the outfit for Dani. Anyone got ideas for her shinobi look?**


End file.
